Everything's Changed
by DeanFan
Summary: Priestly's point of view. Well sort of.


**Disclaimer: Don't Own Ten Inch Hero**

**0000000**

"**Hey Jen, can I talk to you," Priestly asked.**

"**Sure. What's up," Jen said curious.**

"**We've been good friends for a long time now and I just wanted to know why I can't go with you to meet Fuzzy22," He said.**

"**We'll it'd be all girls. I just thought it'd be uncomfortable for you."**

"**I work with you girls almost everyday; hell I even went and bought tampons for you. Do you have any idea how hard it is for a guy to do that without being mocked at the store by a couple of Beavis and Buttheads," He said. "On the day I decide to wear my kilt no less," He added.**

"**Okay. If you really want to come then you can by the beer," She said.**

"**Deal," He said happy.**

"**Can I ask you something?"**

"**Depends," He said.**

"**Never mind," She said going back to work.**

**000000000**

**The next day…**

"**I cannot believe your letting Priestly come," Tish said upset as they waited for Trucker to finish the Cosmobile.**

"**Tish he's our friend," Jen said. "Besides if things get bored on the road he'll keep us entertained."**

"**She had a point Tish," Piper said.**

"**Beers here," Priestly said walking in with two 24 packs.**

**Tish made a face. "Are we really going to be drinking all that?"**

"**One whole packs for me to put up with you," Priestly said with a smile.**

"**Jerk," Tish said.**

"**Cosmobile is ready angels," Trucker said coming in. "That's a lot of beer for one night isn't it?"**

**Jen and Piper laughed while Priestly just smiled.**

**00000000000**

**Priestly waited outside the Cosmobile drinking a beer while the girls fixed Jen up. He didn't know why they were. He smirked when he heard Jen telling them she looked fine. One of the reasons why he liked Jen so much as a friend was she didn't judge and liked you the way you were. The door slid open and Jen stepped out.**

"**You look nice," He said.**

"**Really," Jen said looking uncomfortable in her new clothes.**

"**Fuzzy22 won't know what hit him," He said.**

"**Alright let's get this show on the road," Piper said.**

**00000000**

**They scanned the bar for about ten minutes before Piper and Tish spotted Fuzzy22 with a white rose.**

"**I have got to get my DSL hooked up," Piper said happy at what she saw.**

**Then Jen ran outside followed by Piper, Tish, and Priestly.**

"**Jen go meet Fuzzy," Priestly said not understanding why she was acting like this.**

"**You don't understand Priestly. No hot guy that looks like that is going to want to talk to a girl like me," Jen said.**

"**That's bullshit. Correct me if I'm wrong but didn't you say at the Grill you didn't care about what he looks like," He practically yelled.**

"**That was before he was Brad fucking Pitt," Jen said.**

"**Brad Pitt," Priestly said disgusted. "He had an affair when he was married to Jennifer Aniston. Why do women think he's gods gift?"**

"**Because he is," Tish said annoyed. "Better looking than you at the moment," She said.**

"**Guys stop it," Piper said. "Jen I get what your saying I do but Fuzzy might not be that superficial as the other guys. He might just be wanting to meet the girl that makes him happy when he's online," She said gently.**

"**I can't do it. What if it turns out he's not? Then he'd just smile and make polite small talk. I can't deal with that," Jen said.**

"**You might be missing a good thing here," Tish said.**

"**Better than if I found out the truth," Jen said.**

**00000000000**

**A week had passed. Piper and Noah finally got together as did Jen and Fuzzy22 thanks to Priestly being sneaky. Trucker realized that he and Zo had gone to the same high school and that Zo had a crush on him all those years. Tish finally dumped that asshole Tad after he hit her a few times.**

**Priestly was shocked when Tish mention that no nice guys ever asked her out so he felt like he needed a change. He had shaved his face clean, washed out the hair dye and cut it while getting a pair of 'normal clothes'. When Priestly stood in the mirror he didn't understand how men liked wearing these clothes. **

**When Tish had asked what his real name was he looked at Jen desperately only making Jen smile. Jen and Trucker were the only ones who knew that his real name was Boas. Out of all names in the world his parents had to name him Boas! He swore if he ever had kids he would have normal names for them. **

**Now Priestly went outside Beach City Grill to throw some trash away when Jen stepped outside.**

"**Priestly can I talk to you," She asked.**

"**You and Fuzzy getting married," He asked teasing.**

"**No. Remember when you gave me that speech in Morro Bay about not caring what the other person looks like?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**You did the exact opposite to. I mean you changed who you were for Tish. I don't get it."**

"**Maybe I thought it was time for me to grow up. Besides Tish needed to know that there **_**are**_** nice guys out there," he said.**

"**True. You're a good friend Priestly."**

"**Don't you forget it," He said hugging her. **


End file.
